


Guide You Home

by prettydrarry



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydrarry/pseuds/prettydrarry
Summary: When Thomas and the rest of the survivors escape the last city they try and make a new for them selves in the safe haven. Away from the glade. Away from WCKD... And away from Newt. Maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first newtmas fanfiction and I am really excited about it! This is only chapter 1 and I know its short but don’t worry chapter 2 is already written and its a lot longer.  
> The story is my take on what happens after newt “dies” and everyone is living in the safe haven.  
> Please leave your feedback and kudos and would be extremely appreciated :) thank you so much enjoy!

Darkness encompassed him. He felt nothing but was still conscious enough to hear the distant screams, shouts and explosions as bombs were set off, guns shot and fire thrown. He was slowly drifting off, floating into nothing but peacefulness. It seemed like an incredible option right now. He could still feel the flare eating at him but felt it slowing down, in time with his heart beat. 

Suddenly the shouts began to get louder, almost as if they were getting closer. But there was a difference in the shouts, these weren’t shouts of terror or revolution. 

“THERE’S ONE HERE QUICK BRING THE SERUM AND STRETCHER HURRY” 

Newt moaned feeling the pain of the knife wound in his stomach and the flare which was still making its way through him, taking him for its own. He felt a sharp sting, completely unlike what he was feeling currently, shoot through his right arm as a sharp needle was injected into his wrist. One short scream made its way from him, adding to the deafening noise already present in the area, and then he shut off, floating into peace.


	2. Chapter 2

“You gotta stop coming to this spot you know.” Thomas looked up as Minho sat next to him, resting his arms on his knees, looking out into the sea in-front of them.   
“It helped at the beginning, I get that, helped me too but...its been a couple of months now Greenie. Sitting by the stone every evening ain’t doing your head no good” Thomas shook his head light heartedly and shoved his friend gently when hearing the old nickname. 

“I know man I know its just calming sitting here you know? I’m not moping I swear, it’s just nice, sitting here, staring at the sea, feeling at peace. Can’t blame me for wanting that when all I remember of my life has been chaos and constant running” Minho hummed in agreement and just sat with Thomas, deciding the best thing to say next without causing upset. He sighed heavily and then stood up obviously deciding it would be better to move on. 

“Come on ya shank, up you get, there’s work to be done, more than usual as well” Raising an eyebrow in question, Thomas obliged and stood up brushing his trousers of any sand.   
“Vince and some of the others have gone out on the boat to fish, shouldn’t be back for hours yet so we’ve gotta make sure the place doesn’t fall to shit while they’re gone” Minho began walking off towards the community lounge, looking back and nodding at his friend to follow. Thomas started to walk but then turned around before he went too far, placing his hand gently on the big stone marked with messages and names to the ones people had lost along the way. His hand lingered in one place before he gently brushed his fingers over the four letters of the name, whispering it gently beneath his breath as if it would break if he spoke any louder. His hand dropped gently, giving it one last look before he walked on towards Minho and the laughter that would be awaiting him when he joined the others. 

—

“Come on Frypan put you bloody back into it” Thomas said with a loud laugh. Poor frypan was still getting used to the manual labour that came with living in this community. Having spent about two years as the chef in the glade he came to the safe haven with the relief that he wouldn’t have to cook again but only 5 months into their new lives he’s missing the joy he felt giving the gladers the only good thing they had in the maze. 

“Not all of us are fucking muscle men like you shuck face” Frypan said with a mock sneer towards Thomas who was still laughing at his feeble attempt to cut down the tree so they could collect wood for up and coming bonfires. 

“Thats what being a runner does to you mate” He said showing off his muscle “should have followed in my footsteps rather than be a sissy and stay inside all day” 

“Shuck off mate I ain’t got time for your klunk I got a tree to cut” Shaking his head, Thomas walked off with a massive smile on his face, leaving Frypan to his grunts and moans of ‘why the fuck am I the one that has to do all the hard shit’. 

It was almost 7pm and everyone was beginning to make their way to the outside seating area with the food they’d collected from the canteen inside. From in there he could see Sonya and Aris waving him over. 

“Here Tom got you a plate, was gonna bring it over to you by the trees but here you go”

“Thanks Sonya I’m starving” He said taking the plate and leading them both to an empty table outside. “Have Vince and the others come back yet? They left pretty early this morning right?” Aris took a gulp of his water and then opened his mouth to respond to Thomas’ question. 

“Yeah they were pretty eager to get out this morning. Seraphine said something about more fish being out early than late or some blabber like that. You know what she’s like with her superstitions but they wanted to leave early anyway so doesn’t really matter. Should be back within the hour if they’ve kept good time” Seraphine was one of the people they’d picked up from the group Gally was a part of when they infiltrated ‘The Last City’. She was in her late 30s and completely nuts but everyone loved her. Vince especially had taken a liking to her, finding solace in them both being around the same age and them actually getting on like a house on fire, he’d never admit it but he was quickly falling for her. Often, he would consult with her and her superstitious views before he made a decision. This would have been problematic if they were still fighting WCKD and making life or death decisions but the only problems they had nowadays were “who’s going to venture two miles out for wood” or “do we go out in the boat today to get fish or do we leave it for tomorrow?”

After finishing dinner everyone began migrating towards “the centre” where the weekly Sunday bonfire was held. It was a tradition in order to “begin the new week”. 

He walked over with Sonya and Aris and was about to take a seat beside Harriet, one of Sonya’s friends, when he heard a distant chattering over by the docks. Looking up, he could see that the group out at sea had returned and by the looks of pure elation on their faces they had had a good trip. 

“I’ll be back in a sec guys” Thomas said hurriedly to the small group around him and walked towards Minho who was already helping the others unload the goods from the boat. Giving them all a small wave and a “good trip?” he aided Minho and the others in bringing everything to the supply cupboard and kitchen. 

“Great actually mate. Absolutely fantastic” Vince said slapping Thomas on the back causing the younger boy to trip forwards from the force. 

“Well you seem in good spirits” Thomas groaned, stretching his back out while Minho laughed and called him a “stupid shank”. 

“Good spirits indeed! Go on V tell them what we found! Why Tommy it was lovely” Seraphine chirped holding onto Vince’s arm, shaking him gently with excitement. Thomas winced at the nickname and turned away abruptly willing himself to keep a straight face and not let the upset show. 

“Go on V” Brenda taunted, laughing along with everyone else at his nickname while poor Vince tried to hide his blush to keep up his tough guy persona, “tell him.”

“Tell us what?” Minho asked warily, stepping towards the group that were conversing. 

“I was going to announce it at the bonfire but I suppose it’ll be better getting you guys’ opinion beforehand since everyone looks up to you two” Thomas looked carefully at Minho, trying to gage how he was feeling about Vince’s cryptic messages. 

“We’ve all known we can’t stay in this area for too long, we’re too close to where civilisation once was, there could be a ton of cranks just waiting to infiltrate the area. The question was just where would we go? You know we’ve had people out searching for a while now, looking for a clear spot of land, a desert maybe? We’ve had no such luck so far. Until today”

“Hurry the fuck up Vince quit ya yabbing and tell us what you found” Minho said sounding exasperated. Thomas, while remaining silent, couldn’t help but agree with Minho, he’d had enough of coded messages for a life time. 

“Alright alright listen up. We went somewhere different with the boat, Seraphine’s idea, she said there would be more fish to the east or something idk but we listened and we came across an island” 

“An Island? How big? People on it?” Thomas questioned sounding curious and excited. 

“Big enough mate honestly there’d be tons of room for us all it. We didn’t get too close just in case it was full of cranks or something but from what we could see it looked completely empty. No sign of life. It sounds perfect for us” Vince looked hopeful. It was one of the only times Thomas had actually seen him eager to leave a safe spot, venture to the unknown when what they already had was perfect. 

“I don’t know Vince. What we’ve got here is good, everyones happy and we haven’t had any signs of cranks or nothing within 10 miles. Why would we wanna go?” Minho asked curiously. Thomas knew this boy well and could tell that he was definitely tempted by the idea of this Island, he was just trying to get as much information as possible to avoid problems and to be able to convince the other Islanders properly. This boy was tactical. 

“Look Minho like I said we can’t stay here forever its too small we all knew this thats why we’ve been fixing up that big boat so we can ship everything to any new area we inhabit. I know we’d thought we’d all be here a couple of years before we fucked off but honestly its been almost 6 months and already I can feel people getting restless. We need more soil and less sand and thats what this island’ll give us. Some people won’t want to move i get that but if we can at least convince them to try it then its better than nothing. This move is needed, the Island is the perfect place to go and you know it boys” Vince looked between Thomas and Minho and occasionally giving a glance to Brenda who was listening in with a hard stare, thinking practically. 

“There’s problems with this. It’ll take ages to build up the community again. Our homes, little hospital, kitchen. We’ll need to dedicate a lot of time to it, we can’t just pack up everything as it is we’ll have to dissemble it all. Is it worth all the hassle?” Minho asked looking thoughtful. 

“I’m in” 

“Of course you are” Brenda said rolling her eyes fondling at Thomas. 

“I’m serious. I know it sounds tough but in comparison to all the shit we’ve been through then what are we even complaining about? An island. To ourselves. That’ll be so much better then living in a closed off section of a burnt out world. We can literally have a new beginning” Vince looked pleased at Thomas’ outburst and they both looked to Minho for any objections. The boy sighed shaking his head slightly. 

“Fine. But you shanks are gonna be the ones that break the news to everyone else” He walked off Brenda in tow both of them huffing in defeat but Thomas could tell that they weren’t really ticked off. They’d help, they always do. 

Turning to Vince and Seraphine slowly he let out a shuddered breath. 

“Well” he started, “lets finally begin our lives and live the life we deserve.”


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, once everyone was sitting around the big bonfire that Gally and Brenda had put on, thanks to Frypan’s valiant effort with the tree cutting earlier, Thomas decided to bring up the idea of packing up camp and leaving to build a proper life, proper civilisation once and for all. He downed the rest of his drink, letting the silky taste of the hot chocolate soothe him, preparing him for the backlash he may face for his crazy proposal. He stood up. 

“Hey everyone can I get your attention please” Thomas said looking out into the crowd in front of him. He smiled looking over at Minho who slapped the back of one boys head, motioning for him to listen to what Thomas had to say, “Thanks buddy” Minho nodded his head in acknowledgement. Thomas cleared his throat and with the confidence he so easily oozed, spoke his words to the people, making himself sound as convincing as possible, trying to show everyone that if they follow him (for some it wouldn’t be the first time) they would be able to start anew. 

He finished his long speech, being careful not to miss anything out that could cause confusion or a negative response. Carefully focusing he considered the reactions before him and he was pleasantly surprised when no one looked like they wanted to drown him. There’s a first for everyone he supposed. Most looked worried though, unsure as to whether a move from the safe haven to an unknown location was a smart one. It was called “safe” haven for a reason after all. 

Another hour went by with Thomas and Vince answering the concerned people’s questions and the overall consensus was extremely positive as they all knew they would have to move from this spot, and any other spot they inhabited, every couple of years or so for safety but having an Island, all to themselves? Now that solved nearly every problem they had. The only condition that the people had was the fact that they weren’t happy going to a place that hadn’t been looked at properly, hadn’t been checked for things like cranks, so the idea was that about 5 of them would go and see if the place was suitable enough for everyone. Obviously Thomas was the first to volunteer. 

“My hero, always ready at the first sign of danger” Brenda smirked, pushing Thomas’ shoulders so he’d sit back down on the logs they used as makeshift benches. He and Brenda had grown extremely close since their time in The Last City; she was one of his closest friends, he’d go as far to even say his best friend. Her comments were always snarky and sarcastic but it was refreshing being put in his place through sarcasm instead of the rude and blunt comments he’d come accustomed to in the Glade. 

But she was also caring and comforting especially through the first few tough months of being free. The weight of all the deaths he carried on his shoulders finally breaking him. Making him feel worthless and unworthy of life when so many others who had had less time on the earth than him, who had made less mistakes and who were liked by more people had died and not gotten to see the beautiful end result they so dearly deserved. 

“Yeah well I was the one convincing everyone to go, if I don’t go check it out myself then what type of shank would I be?” Thomas replied, rubbing his shoulders from the harsh force Brenda had applied unintentionally. She hummed appreciatively and unfolded her arms, taking a seat next to him. 

“I’ll go too,” she sighed, “someone’s gotta look after you so you don’t end up jumping a crank and tryna fight it with ya bare hands” Thomas nodded, thankful she was coming with him. He was past the point of trying to discourage her from his crazy escapades; she would only have snuck herself onto the boat anyway.

“Well obviously I’m going, it was my bloody idea in the first place” added Vince who looked about ready to leave this second if he could. 

“Hey look Minho, my brother, if you want to go with ‘em then go. I can lead this place by myself.” Everyone turned to look at Huro, a big bald guy who looked like he could take on 10 people at once, while asleep, but when in reality all he really wanted was to make everyone happy and for everyone to like him. He was everyone in the camps best friend. You couldn’t not love him when all he gave out was love. He could definitely still squash you with one hand though if you got on his wrong side though. Thomas could tell Minho wanted to join them, wanted to explore this new land for himself, but with Vince already going, Minho was the next in line to be in charge of the camp. 

“Huro, thanks and everything but it’s my duty I-“

“You’re a gem Huro honestly thanks. We’ll leave tomorrow at dawn; we trust you to not turn the camp against us while we’ve gone” Vince said cutting Minho off and slapping Huro on the back in a brotherly manner. Thomas smiled and high fived Minho. Both boys were excited for the adventure they would have tomorrow. While it was nice to have peace in their lives, both of them secretly missed the exploration and adrenaline they had come accustomed to for the past few years. Old habits die hard Thomas guessed. Waving everyone who was still stood around goodnight, Thomas walked over to his cabin and jumped into bed and for the first time in what felt like forever, he fell asleep quickly and peacefully, with the image of brown eyes and messy blonde hair fogging his vision.  
-  
Thomas was up and awake before any of the other four and so he decided to make his way down to the docks. He had slept extremely well last night and had woken up with an energy and excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time and a crazy feeling that today would be one to remember. He shook his head, laughing at his crazy thoughts and began to grab an “essentials backpack” from the shelf beside the boats.

“What you laughing at shank? Going crazy and talking to yourself? Messed up mate honestly” Thomas turned to see Gally leaning on a post, staring at him intensely. While their relationship wasn’t at friendship level, they had learned to trust and respect each other and often tried to make the other laugh to break any tension. It’s never fun to be in close proximity with someone you don’t get on with so they were making the best of their situation.

“I thought the title of craziest shank belonged to you? And anyway what you doing here? Minho say you could come with us did he?”

 

“Nah I just wanted to see you guys off, say good luck and all that klunk. What you guys are doing is a good idea I support it”  
“Thanks I could have never have lived without your support” Thomas said rolling his eyes and stepping onto the boat. He could see Vince approaching with Brenda and Minho. Gally turned around giving the three a small wave and then took a step back, letting them through and ultimately stopping their conversation. 

“Ready to go? We picked up all the supplies we needed on our way up here and chucked it in these bags. Old Josalin cooked us up something for breakfast to take with us bless her” Brenda said throwing Thomas some food from the bag. 

“Thought you hated Josalin? Last time I heard you called her a c-”

“Yes well we live and learn from our mistakes don’t we. Let’s get this boat going” Brenda said glaring at Minho who was laughing to himself at Brenda’s expense. Vince started up the boat and set off. Thomas turned around seeing Gally still standing there. He gave him a small wave and got one back in return. He wasn’t such a bad guy after all.

“Better get comfortable the journeys a couple hours” Vince called out. Grabbing his coat he had neglected to put on, he wrapped it round himself and sunk down slightly in his seat. It was still early morning so Thomas felt it was probably best to use those couple of hours as sleeping time.   
-  
“Do you ever wonder what our lives were like before this?”

“Course I do, don’t be so bloody stupid. We all wonder, every minute of every day we wonder. We wonder what our parents were like, friends, pets, what we were like in school. You know sometimes I even bloody wonder if I even had a life before this. I know I’m human so obviously I would have had to but it’s all so blurry and nonexistent to me, can’t blame me for thinking I never had a life before the maze” Thomas hummed in agreement with Newts answer, understanding everything he felt. 

“I don’t mean just that though. I mean do you wonder what it was like and then compare it to now. Wonder if you ever would have or ever did make friends as good as the ones you have now. If you ever had a family as strong as what we have. I know we’re not conventional in any sense of the word but I care for you guys and love you like I know a family would” Thomas took a deep shuddered breath and looked out from the rooftop they were sitting on, spilling their secrets and talking about the biggest questions which they had not even the smallest answers to. He finally tore his gaze away from the nothing he was staring into to look at the eyes of a person he had grown to care so much about. 

“Do you love me like a family would? Like a brother?” Newt questioned softly, the voice so different from his usual confident and loud self. 

They sat there staring at each other. Thomas not being able to bring himself to answer Newts question and take their relationship in the direction they both dearly wanted but were too scared to admit. To an outsider they would look like the best of friends, never taking anything further than friends would save for the looks that lingered too long or the hugs that were a bit too tight. Neither wanted to risk rejection or heart break if the unthinkable happened to either.

“Newt” Thomas whispered leaning in, almost closing the gap between them. 

“Tommy” Newt whispered back sounding saddened, “I shouldn’t have asked that I’m sorry. We can’t, you know we can’t. Look at me I’m dying, I’m basically dead”   
“Don’t say that! Don’t ever say the Newt we’re gonna save you, this plan we have, we’re getting the serums and we’re gonna save you”

“And what if they don’t work huh? If Wicked had actually found a cure don’t you think they’d be rubbing it in our faces? I’m gone Thomas. The plan is to save Minho. Get Minho and then get out. Simple”

“They have cures, I know it ok we’re gonna save you so don’t you dare give up”

“Tommy-“

“We’re gonna save you and the...and then it can be us. We can be happy. Finally. I’ll make sure I get you out of this mess I put you in Newt and then I’ll make sure you’re happy ok? I promise” Thomas was breathing heavily with tears he didn’t realised had fallen running down his cheeks. Newt stood up and gently wrapped his arms around his waist. Holding him. 

“I trust you Tommy. I always have and nothing you could do will ever make me stop trusting you. I’ll be happy wherever you are.”


End file.
